The present invention is directed to the field of heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC). More particularly, the present invention is directed to a self-adjusting mechanism for a thermostat which senses humidity and adjusts the temperature within an area based on comfort considerations. 
It is well known that the humidity within a room or other space subject to HVAC, is a factor in determining personal comfort within that space. When the humidity is higher, our body's “comfort sensor” tells us it is comfortably warm even if it is actually several degrees cooler than it might be with drier air. Similarly, in the summertime, drier air seems cooler even when several degrees warmer than moist air. This impacts not only our physical comfort, but our heating/cooling costs, as well. If the thermostat recognized a change in humidity which would permit the temperature to be reduced 3–4°, over the course of a heating/cooling season, significant savings could be realized. 
The COMFORTSTAT of the present invention comprises a self-adjusting mechanism for a thermostat for modifying its setting as a result of humidity differences to adjust a temperature in a HVAC controlled space and includes a first mounting plate attachable to a wall; a second enhanced mounting plate to which a conventional mercury bulb thermostat is attached, said second mounting plate being mounted for limited rotation relative to said first mounting plate to adjust a relative  rotational position of said second mounting plate; means to sense a humidity in the HVAC controlled space and adjust said temperature setting of the thermostat, lower for more humid air and warmer for drier air. The means to sense and adjust comprises a spring, preferably, a composite coil spring which expands and contracts differentially responsive to changes in humidity. 
The self-adjusting mechanism includes a hub integrally formed with the first mounting plate, and the spring is coiled thereabout. The hub has a slot which receives a first end of said spring. The second end of said spring is attached to a second enhanced mounting plate which has a thermostat with a conventional mercury bulb mounted thereon, the second mounting plate having a central collar which rotates on the hub. A level is mounted on the first mounting plate to facilitate proper installation of the thermostat adjusting mechanism. 
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification. 